


Snapshots

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-12-07
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12413304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Drabbles. Peeks into the lives of characters over the years. [ch. 4, lonely]





	1. impatience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

_Impatience_

“There’s a Hogsmeade visit this weekend, James.”

“I know, Lily. We planned it together, remember?” He sends you a smile that tells you he knows what you’re up to, and you try your hardest not to drown in his eyes.

“Of course I remember, I just… well…” You take a deep breath and wonder where your courage has suddenly gone. “I want you to go with me.”

His eyes sparkle maddeningly, and you know he’s not going to make this easy on you. “Well of course I’ll be with you, along with Sirius and Remus, and Peter, too, if he’s not with that bird from Hufflepuff.”

“No, James, I want you to go as my… my…” Another deep breath. “I want you to go with me as my date.”

“As your date? Well, then.” You give a little start as you realize how close to you he has suddenly become. “How could I possibly refuse?” 


	2. heat wave

_Heat Wave_

Lily is grateful to James for suggesting they study out by the lake instead of in their common room. _If the heat outside is unbearable,_ Lily thinks, _the castle can only be described as a furnace._ Their shoes and socks have long been discarded, and their feet hang lazily in the water. 

After a while Lily finds that she has read the same sentence at least five times; she thinks that perhaps it was foolish to try to study at all. She glances over at James to share this thought with him, and finds that he has long since given up on studying. He is laying face-up in the grass, arms behind his head and eyes closed against the sun. Lily notices with a faint blush that he has undone most of the buttons on his shirt, and a generous expanse of his chest is now exposed.

She hastily turns her gaze back to the sheet of parchment in front of her and wonders where the sudden rise in temperature has come from. 


	3. perfect match

_Perfect Match_

It’s Saturday, and they’re studying in the Library. She’s sitting near the window and seems to be making a great deal of progress. He’s sitting across from her and has read the same sentence at least fifteen times.

He sighs and says, “Give me your hand.”

She raises an eyebrow, asks him why, does it anyway.

He takes her hand in one of his and silently traces her love line with the other. Pauses, examines his own. He puts their hands side by side and points.

“Look,” he says. “We match.”

_Inspired by_ Something To Hold Onto _by lark_


	4. lonely

<i>Lonely</i>

It’s Christmas, and Peter is sitting in his living room listening to the Beatles on the record player his parents left under the tree for him—the only outward display of affection he’s seen from them since he’s been home.

“All the lonely people, where do they all come from?”

After six years of wondering the very same question, Peter thinks he has an answer for the famous foursome. They come from overbearing mothers and absent fathers in museum houses where children are to be seen, not heard. They come from being homeschooled until their Hogwarts letter comes on their eleventh birthday to rescue them from their mothers’ harsh reproofs. They come from being a member of another sort of famous foursome by proxy rather than voluntary inclusion by the other three.

“All the lonely people, where do they all belong?”

Peter hasn’t quite worked out an answer to this one, but as he stares at the fire and rubs at an imaginary itch on his left forearm, he thinks he has an idea.


End file.
